


Luminescent

by NiRinn



Series: Of Spartax [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, Pre-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiRinn/pseuds/NiRinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is born at home. He is born breathing, but quiet.</p><p>This turns out to be a good thing because the first time Peter cries, he glows.</p><p>Wherein Peter Quill takes after his father in more than just looks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luminescent

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my head, and no one else was writing it, so I wrote a thing. This is not beta read because I seriously just had to get it out of my head, also because I have never written/posted anything before.

 

She doesn't know what to think when she realises it has been two months since her man made of light, the love of her life left.  She doesn't know what to think when she realises she has not bleed since.

 

He grows slowly. Her stomach is so, _so_ small, for so many months. Three, four, five months and her stomach is so small and still he does not move. She wonders if he is dead. If his heart had stopped beating inside of her and she had not even noticed. She is afraid.

 

It is two weeks later when he moves for the first time. She falls to the ground and starts to cry. The pasta on the stove dries out and starts to burn. When she stand again the pot is burnt and ruined. It doesn't matter, her baby is  _alive._   _  
_

She is almost six months, and her belly has swollen to such a size that not even loose clothing can hide it. She gets congratulations and gifts from family and friends. When she goes out she hears strangers whisper things, cruel things. They call her a whore, wonder who she has slept with. She has dated no-one, she has no ring.  She holds her head high when she walks by them, she is not ashamed, not of this.

 

She is eight months pregnant. Her father has offered to move in with her, to care for her. She declines, she knows he has questions and she can not answer them. Sometimes at night she will lie down on the grass outside. The grass moves with the wind, tickles her face. She bares her stomach and stares at the stars. She wonders. She wonders if he will come back for them. If there will ever be a time when she can hold the love of her life and her child at the same time. Her stomach feels warm.

 

She is eight and half months pregnant. Her stomach is hot and full of movement. Sometimes she feels so warm it is difficult to breathe. Her head aches constantly and she vomits often. At night time, lying in bed if she looks at her stomach, it seems as if it is shining from within.

 

She is nine months pregnant and she knows she cannot go to a hospital. Her child is different, she knows this for a certainty. She loves her child, but she worries other would not feel the same. She could not bear for him to be taken from her.

 

She is warm all the time, she can barely stand she is so dizzy. Her stomach feels like it is burning.

 

She is nine months and two weeks pregnant and she will not be pregnant for much longer. Her skin has become pale, and she has had to lie in cool baths when the heat inside of her becomes to much. He is not quite ready to be born, but her body can take no more.

 

Her water breaks. She has read many books on giving birth, but it is hard to remember the words when she is in pain and alone. She waddles around the house until she can’t any more. Then she lies in the bath, it feels blessedly cool against her burning skin. She stares out her window as her muscles contract, she cries out towards the stars. They do not answer back.

 

She feels the moment he leaves her body and she grabs him quickly. She has placed a peg and scissors outside of the bath. She cuts the umbilical cord and seals it. She is lying in her tub full of water and blood. She is holding her baby for the very first time. He is wet and quiet and breathing and so very warm. He squirms briefly against her, opens his mouth and cries.

 

And then he is glowing. There is a light deep in his chest - tendrils of light reach out across his body. His hair is golden and weightless, it moves around her fingers as if it were made of flame. His eyes are deep and yellow and shining. He is the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. _“Peter”_ , his name falls from her lips in a sigh, and she knows in that moment it is perfect. He is perfect. Her little Star-Lord.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> By the way her vomiting, dizziness e.t.c was my attempt to mimic (and stretch out) the symptoms of hyperthermia. I can't imagine alien/human pregnancies going perfectly and I guess I kind of associate light with heat, so he is an unusually warm little baby.  
> I also decided that Spartoi pregnancies usually last longer than nine months (for reasons), hence the small belly and a longer than usual period of time before movement.  
> Anyhow, I have some ideas of where I could go with this. But I don't know if I will, though if I did I don't know if I'd keep the style.. thoughts? Comments would be super appreciated!


End file.
